


Lost Honor, If Found Please Call

by theatremusicbookworm



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatremusicbookworm/pseuds/theatremusicbookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime Lannister has lost his beloved dog, Honor, and who finds it, but the Maid of Tarth?<br/>A little something that spawned from JB chat one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

        Jaime Lannister jogged along the beach, turning this way and that. The tide was coming in and the sun was setting. He cupped his hands around his mouth once more. 

        “Honor!” he hollered up the deserted beach. Up ahead he could see Tyrion, shinning his phone’s flashlight among the rocks. “Honor, come back!” He could feel the stinging sensation of tears in his eyes. He rubbed at them, angry with himself.  _It’s just the wind. I’m not crying for Honor… damn stupid dog._ He couldn’t let Cersei see him like this. She’d never let him hear the end of it. She’d opted to stay back with the car, while he and Tyrion went back to look for the dog. 

        Jaime remembered when he’d first adopted the pup… It had been three years ago. He could hold the thing in one hand. He’d just been a little bundle of golden fur, with eyes that couldn’t even open yet. Three years, and the pup had grown into a handsome golden retriever. Jaime was convinced there was no dog better trained. Honor was nearly human. 

        Tyrion began back in Jaime’s direction, tugging his sweatshirt tighter about his shoulders. For half a second Jaime thought he saw a dog trailing his brother, but he blinked, and the illusion was gone. Tyrion did have a certain sense of urgency to his step though. As he came closer Jaime noticed something shiny hanging from his brother’s fingers.

        “What’s that?” he called. Tyrion didn’t answer. Instead he just kept on his path towards his older brother. When he reached him be showed him what was in his fist. Dog tags. The collar must have caught on a rock… but there was no sign of Honor. Tyrion patted Jaime’s elbow, the highest part of his brother he could reach, before handing him the tags and making his way towards the beach parking lot. Jaime just stood there a moment feeling helpless. The wind whipped his long blond hair into his face, lashing his cheeks. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne is joined by an unlikely companion while on her jog...

        Brienne had been jogging when the beast ran up beside her. He had sparkling eyes and thick hair. 

        “Hyle,” she grunted. 

        “Lovely afternoon for a jog isn’t it? Mind if I join?” He grinned at her. She rolled her eyes. 

        “If you can keep up.”

        She knew Hyle Hunt from work. He seemed like a nice enough guy. He would always make a point of talking to her when he passed by her desk on the third floor of Baratheon Enterprises. Sometimes they would even grab lunch or coffee together. He wouldn’t have been the first person she’d have liked to call a friend, but he at least made her feel accepted within the company, which was more than most. Now, as he jogged beside her, sweat glistening on his chest, she wondered if perhaps he’d made a point of seeking her out again. He glanced over at her and winked. She quickened her pace slightly, trying to hide her blush from him.

        After a while they came to an alcove, and Brienne paused to catch her breath. She wiped away the sweat that threatened to fall into her eye, and leaned back against a large rock, trying to cool herself down. It was a particularly hot day for September. Hyle sidled up beside her.  

        “How’re you faring?” he asked, gasping for air himself. She just gave him a jerky nod and squirted some water into her mouth from her bottle, before offering it to him. He took it gratefully. 

        She closed her eyes a moment, trying to even her heart rate, when she suddenly felt his hot breath on her neck. She shifted away, her eyes wide. 

        “What are you doing?” she sputtered. He grinned at her, his eyes glittering. 

        “I want to tell you a secret,” he whispered dramatically. She quirked her brow.

        “What secret?” she asked, mildly curious.

        “I want to whisper it to you.” Brienne rolled her eyes, but played along, bowing her head slightly so he could reach. His moustache actually made contact with her ear when he leaned it. Her heart was hammering in her chest. “You like me,” he murmured simply, his lips against her ear lobe. She shuddered slightly as she pulled away.

        “What are you talking about?” she scoffed, grabbing her water bottle back. Hyle grinned. 

        “Come on, Bri. You can’t deny that there’s a certain attraction between us.” She knew she must be beet red. It was true she’d thought about him before… going out with him that is. It wasn’t often a man seemed genuinely interested in her. She knew who she was… what she looked like. Hyle didn’t seem to care though…

        “I- I can’t…What are you suggesting?” She felt as if her heart might beat right out of her chest by the pace it was going at. 

        “I’m suggesting,” said Hyle, sidling closer to her, “that you date me.” She let out a burst of nervous laughter, before she realized he was serious. 

        “You want to date  _me?_ ” she asked incredulous. He nodded. 

        “Yeah, I do. Is that so hard to believe?” she bit her lip. 

        “Well… what would that entail?” he shrugged.

        “Going to dinner with me? Hanging out?”

        “Don’t we do that already?” she pointed out. He reached for her hand, and gave her long fingers a squeeze.

        “I guess what I’m saying is… I want you to be my girlfriend, Brienne.” Her breath hitched. He was so close to her now. His body was hot, and sticky, pressed against her side. Her eyes lingered on his lips, wondering what it might be like to kiss him. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a loud bark. She jumped, and looked up to see a handsome golden retriever bounding towards them. The dog stopped to shake the damp and sand from its fur a moment, before coming right up to them. Brienne wasn’t sure if she should be thankful, or annoyed by the interruption. She stooped and allowed the dog to sniff her hand. It nuzzled at her fingers a moment with its wet nose, and then licked at her palm.

        “Hey there, buddy,” she murmured, ruffling its fur, and trying to find a collar amongst its curls, but to no avail. She glanced up, hoping to see an owner, but the alcove was rather out of view to much of the beach. She looked to Hyle, who merely shrugged. She turned to the dog once more It looked up expectantly at her, its tongue lolling out of its mouth. Her face split into a bright smile. It really was a sweet looking animal. “Come on, boy,” she patted her leg and jogged out towards the water. The dog bounded after her, but when she stopped at the waters edge, it kept going, splashing into the cold, salty spray. Brienne looked up and down the beach, but there wasn’t anyone in either direction for miles. She glanced back at the alcove, hoping perhaps someone would be standing over the rocks, but she only saw Hyle, slowly making his way after her.

        “Anyone?” he asked as he approached. She shook her head. 

        “Why don’t you walk one, way, I’ll go the other with the dog. Just ask around?” Hyle nodded. 

        “Meet you at the parking lot?” She nodded, and whistled for the dog. It turned and pranced dutifully toward her. “And, Brienne,” she turned to Hyle once more. His eyes bore into hers. “Do think about my offer… Please?” She gave him a small smile and stepped forward. 

        “I don’t have to,” to replied. She leaned in and pressed a modest kiss to his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come... Thoughts on Hyle?


	3. Chapter 3

        Brienne sat in the sand by the ramp leading up to the beach parking lot, beside the dog. It was a surprisingly well mannered animal. It had followed her the length of the beach, and even waited politely as she asked passersby if it was theirs.  She smiled fondly at it a moment, and scratched its ears. The dog let out a yawn, and lowered itself into the cooling sand, laying it’s head down in her lap.  Such a sweet thing.  She mused, running her fingers through its long, golden hair. Brienne had always wanted a dog as a kid, but her father had been allergic, so she wasn’t allowed one. Instead she’d received a goldfish for her tenth birthday… hardly a replacement. 

“ _You can’t play fetch with a goldfish!”_ she’d exclaimed to her father. She flushed slightly at the memory. He’d done his best under the circumstances. His allergy to pet dander had rather thrown a wrench into her plans of getting a pet.

She rested her hand on the dog’s back and looked out over the beach.  _Hyle should get back soon… It’s getting dark._ The dog peered up at her through its lashes, its large brown eyes watching her expectantly. Brienne smiled and resumed petting it.

“Who do you belong to?” she asked, smoothing the fur at the animal’s brow. It eyed her a moment, almost as if it had understood, and licked her thigh. She chuckled. “You silly thing…” The dog sat up abruptly, watching her. “What is it?” she asked with mock enthusiasm. The animal gave a small yelp, and then licked her cheek. She laughed and fell back against the concrete ramp. “You goofball,” she muttered, resuming patting the retriever. “I promise, I’m going to take such good care of you… at least until we find your owner.”

Twenty more minutes passed and Brienne grew cold as the sun began to set. Shuffling up the ramp to the parking lot, she patted her leg, urging the dog to follow. It did so gladly, its tongue lolling out of the side of its mouth. She pulled open her car door to grab her sweatshirt from the backseat, when the dog jumped inside. She laughed and shook her head as she pulled the zipper up on her hoodie. 

“Are you trying to tell me you’re cold too?” she asked it. Its answer came in the form of a yawn, as it stretched out over the seats. Brienne shrugged, closed the back door, and proceeded to climb into the drivers seat. If she had to wait for Hyle, she might as well stay warm too.

Finally, after the streetlights had already come on, and the sun was well below the horizon, a figure approached Brienne’s car. She’d been dosing, but it was the dog’s barks that shook her from her peace. Peering through the foggy windshield she spotted him, his long dark hair whipping into his face. The dog emitted a low growl that startled her. She turned in her seat to look at the creature. 

        “Don’t be silly, boy. It’s just Hyle.” She gave the dog a scratch behind the ears, before pushing open the door and forcing herself to her numb feet. Hyle jogged over to her. He looked weary, his face was drawn, and he seemed to be dragging his feet. 

        “Hey,” he murmured as he weaved his way around one of the other straggler’s cars. The lot was nearly empty. Aside from her own vehicle, Brienne could count out the number of other cars in the lot on one hand. She noted that a short distance away a woman with long blonde hair was sitting on the hood of her car, smoking a cigarette. She glanced over at Brienne and Hyle. Brienne inclined her head slightly, but the woman made no notice and returned to looking out at the beach.

        “Any luck?” she asked Hyle as he leaned against her car. He shook his head.

        “I walked the whole beach too.” Brienne bit her lip. Hyle raised an eyebrow. “So what are you going to do? Take it to a shelter or…?” She shook her head.

        “I’ll take care of it until we find the owner.” Hyle smirked.

        “We?” She blushed.

        “Only if you’re willing to help.” He leaned in closer and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, making her shudder slightly.

        “I’d like to help you with any number of things.” His lips were so close to hers. She could feel his hot breath on her cheek as he leaned closer, and closer, when her car began to shake, and the dog began barking ferociously and scratching at the back window..

“Oathkeeper!” she exclaimed, opening the door once more and shoving the dog back. “No!” When she turned back to Hyle, he seemed more amused than alarmed. 

“You named the dog Oathkeeper?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect some Jaime next chapter... :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion and Jaime return to the parking lot.

When Tyrion and Jaime returned to the nearly deserted parking lot, they found their sister sprawled across the hood of the car, cigarette in hand, staring up at the moon. She sat up at the sound of their approaching footsteps. 

“Any luck?” she asked disinterestedly, flicking ash from her cigarette. Jaime shook his head and sat down beside her. Tyrion patted Jaime’s elbow, and offered him a small smile. 

“He’ll turn up. Don’t give up hope,’ he whispered. Jaime nodded morosely and turned Honor’s dog tags over in his hand. As Tyrion waddled away to situated himself in the backseat for the ride home, Cersei turned to Jaime, and smoothed his hair back from his face. Her touch was light and soothing, and Jaime allowed his eyes to fall shut as her fingers traced through his golden locks. She leaned in and pressed a loving kiss to his forehead, her fingers running down his face to caress his cheek. 

“Come brother, you needn't be so wrought down. It was just a dog after all.” As her words washed over him, like the crashing crashing in the distance, Jaime could feel his rage build. How could she understand? Cersei had never approved of Honor. It was her fault the dog had run off in the first place. 

He and Tyrion had left for twenty minutes to buy some sandwiches for lunch, leaving Cersei to sunbathe, and watch Honor in their absence. They’d returned to find their sister asleep, and Honor missing.

        Jaime slapped her hand away, but before he could voice his anger, he was interrupted by a dog’s bark. Cersei was thrown aside as he lept off the car’s hood, trying to look in every direction at once. The parking lot was nearly deserted. A short ways away Jaime could see the silhouette of a couple, pressed against a car, obviously very involved in each other. He turned away awkwardly and looked out at the beach.   _Could he still be out there?_ He scanned the coastline, searching for any sign of movement on the sand, but to no avail. He turned to the parking lot once more, when Cersei’s arm wound around his own.

        “Sweet brother, did it ever occur to you that you are not the only person on this planet that owns a dog?” He looked at her curiously.

        “What are you-” he was cut off as she pointed once more to the couple in the distance. The woman… or at least he supposed it must be a woman, appeared to be considerably taller than her male friend, and probably more muscular as well. Her arms were wound about the shorter man’s neck, and her head was thrown back against the car as he kissed his way down her neck.

        “They have their own dog in the backseat,” his sister hissed in his ear. Squinting, Jaime was able to make out the profile of the animal. 

        “You don’t think it’s-” he began.

        “Of course it’s not,” she cut in with a roll of her eyes. “Like I said, you’re not the only person-”

        “To own a dog. Yeah.” Jaime pushed her arm away. She eyed him a moment, before her gaze softened slightly. 

        “Come brother. Let’s go home. We can try to sort this out in the morning.” With a nod, Jaime allowed his sister to lead him back to the car once more , the image of the tall woman burnt into his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this chapter. Life's been busy.  
> I know it's short, but I have a feeling the next chapter will be longer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne after a year with Oathkeeper

\---One Year Later---

        It seemed the banging on her front door had finally ceased. Brienne sat scrunched up on the floor behind her living room couch. Her knees drawn up to her chest, and her mouth pressed to the back of her elbow, in attempts to stifle her sobs just in case Hyle was still outside. She wouldn’t let him know how much he’d hurt her.

        Oathkeeper sat faithfully the door, ready to take up his warning barks should Hyle try to get in again. She’d hid behind the couch the whole of the half hour that her boyfriend had tried to break down the front door, pleading to be let in.

With a final weak bark at the door, Oathkeeper trotted over to Brienne and nuzzled his way into her arms. Something between a laugh and a sob escaped her as she hugged the dog to her. 

“Thank the gods for you,” she murmured, stroking his fur fondly. 

For a year she and Hyle had tried their hand at a relationship. The first few weeks had gone slowly. Brienne’s focus had been chiefly on the dog at that time. The creature had been well behaved enough. It was only when Hyle was around that Oathkeeper had ever misbehaved. If Hyle so much as held her hand the beast would bare its teeth and growl. Once, when Hyle had tried to make a move on the couch, Oathkeeper had leapt up and tried to bite him. They had both tried to brush the encounter off, deciding that the dog probably prefered the company of women, and was overprotective of his owner… but the troubling thing was this only ever happened with Hyle. 

Her father had visited once and the dog had taken to him like a shot, following the old man around the house, constantly licking his hands and feet. Even when her secretary, Podrick, dropped by there hadn’t been a single altercation. Hyle insisted that the dog was jealous of him. This meant that any time they spent together had to be out of the house. 

        It was only this last weekend that she had finally slept with Hyle. He had taken her out to dinner, at a relatively expensive restaurant, especially for Hyle, and after he had invited her home for a nightcap. The nightcap quickly turned into fevered kisses and clumsy groping in the back of their taxi. After hurriedly paying their driver, the pair thundered up the stairs to Hyle’s apartment. As she popped buttons off his shirt, he struggled with the zipper on the back of her dress. Soon, in a haze fueled by lust and booze, they fell into Hyle’s sheets. 

        Then, today she went into work. She was used to the occasional stare from a stranger in the building. She wasn’t exactly the least conspicuous person, looking the way she did, but today there was something different. From every office she passed she heard whispers followed by the occasional snicker. Finally, as she walked by the break room she was stopped by the sound of her own name. Ben Bushy was leaning back in his chair, coffee cup in hand, chatting with some other low life from the mailroom when-

        “Who in their right mind would want to fuck a cow like Brienne Tarth anyway?” Brienne stopped dead in her tracks, just after the door. Ben Bushy had always been so nice to her before… “That asshat Hyle got three hundred off me. Three hundred!” The other man let out a low whistle. 

        “I mean, it’s your own damn fault for betting that much. I think I threw a ten into the pool just for laughs,” she heard the other man reply. She was startled as a hand came to rest briefly at her shoulder.

        “Hey, Bri.” It was Renly. She gave him a weak smile as he continued past her, into the breakroom.

        “I mean, with that stick she already has constantly up her ass it’s a wonder Hyle could shove anything else up there,” Bushy went on. Brienne positioned herself on at the edge of the doorway, just out of sight to those inside, but enough so she could see what was going on. Renly was pouring himself a cup of coffee.

        “I’ve managed to arrive at the perfect time,” he announced with a grin. “Who’s shoving what up whose ass?” The other man leaned against the countertop. 

        “Hyle Hunt won the mailroom betting pool.” Brienne vaguely recognized this man now. He’d held the door for her once when it had been raining. 

        “Betting pool?” asked Renly, sounding mildly interested. Bushy shifted awkwardly in his seat.

        “Yeah,” the other man went on. “There was this bet going around. You know that huge woman that works in advertising? Brienne Tarth?” The man didn’t seem to notice the way Renly’s gaze shifted to the doorway. 

        “Yeah… Why?” Bushy seemed to be guzzling his coffee, ready to make an escape, but his oblivious partner didn’t notice the tone of seriousness in Renly’s voice.

        “There was this bet,” he went on, “that whoever could lay her first would win the pool. It got somewhere into the three-thousand range I think. Right Ben?” he turned to Bushy who had stood and was trying to discreetly push in his chair. He froze.

        “Erm… yeah. That’s what I’ve heard anyway.” he mumbled. Renly set his cup down.

        “And who was involved with this pool?” he asked the man.

        “Jeez, um… pretty much the whole mailroom. It was mainly Bushy and Hyle who started the whole thing anyway.” Brienne had heard enough. She rushed past the doorway, biting down hard on her lip, trying to keep the tears at bay. 

        “Brienne! Wait!” she heard Renly call after her. She paid him no mind. Instead she shakily extracted her mobile from her purse and typed out a quick message to her secretary. 

**New Message To: Podrick Payne**

_Calling in today. Not feeling well._

        With that she fled out to the parking garage, got into her car, and sped home. A half hour after getting home Hyle began trying to break down her door. 

        Now, Brienne still remained behind her couch, Oathkeeper’s head in her lap, her legs outstretched and head thrown back against the upholstery. She was numb. Hyle had been the first man she’d trusted since college, since Ron. She chewed at the inside of her cheek a moment. Oathkeeper shifted himself so that his belly was exposed. She glanced down and stroked the soft fur there. 

        “You were right about him,” she informed the dog, her voice cracking. Oathkeeper just started up at her with those ever trusting eyes, making her smile slightly. She took a deep breath. She suddenly felt restless, caged, as the musty scent of her living room filled her lungs. She needed to get out, to feel free again. She took the dog’s head in her hands and ruffled his ears from side to side. “Want to go for a _walk_ ?” The dog sat up at the sound of the word. She grinned. “ _Walk?”_  she asked again, excitedly. The dog jumped up and let out a bark. “Go get your leash!” Oathkeeper pranced in a circle before running into the kitchen. Brienne pushed herself to her feet as the dog returned with the leash in his mouth. She took it and latched it onto his collar. “Come on,” she murmured, grabbing her car keys from her purse. “Let’s go to the beach.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I took so long to update. My life has been absolutely insane this past month. Between school and family and whatever else I just haven't had time to write. I will try to update more regularly from now on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past year from Jaime's perspective...

The past year had been miserable for Jaime. He strolled the beach, like he had once every week since Honor had gone missing. It was cool today. He zipped his sweatshirt clumsily with his left hand, trying to hold down the bottom of it with his heavily bandaged right. 

        A week after Honor’s disappearance Jaime’s father died unexpectedly. Initially it was made out that the great Tywin Lannister had committed suicide in his office at Lannister Enterprises, but after an autopsy it was ruled that foul play was at hand. Much to Jaime’s surprise, his brother, Tyrion, had been arrested for the murder.

        Now, everyone knew that Tyrion and his father didn’t have the strongest relationship, but certainly their feud wasn’t enough to go and kill someone over. Nevertheless, Tyrion was arrested and imprisoned for the murder. Jaime made a point of visiting at least twice a week, despite the fact that he now had to take on the family company. Cersei of course was opposed to his visits. Not only did she not get along with Tyrion, but she thought him guilty as well. This fact caused rather a rift between the her and Jaime: a rift that had never existed before. 

        After nine months worth of a tedious trial, Tyrion was finally cleared due to a lack of evidence.  He lived for a brief time out of Jaime’s apartment, trying to keep a low profile while the Lannister name was dragged through the mud. A few weeks later Jaime bought his little brother a ticket to Rio, so he could get away from the drama and unwind a bit. 

        As the brothers sat in the back of their taxi to the airport, the rain pouring down above them, Tyrion leaned in close to Jaime. 

        “Brother, I must tell you something,” he whispered urgently. Jaime furrowed his brow and leaned in. 

        “What is it?”

        “It’s about Cersei.” Jaime’s heart skipped a beat at the sound of her name. She was more than just a sister after all. Only Tyrion knew what else went on between them. He rubbed the back of his neck uneasily.

        “What is it?” he asked again, his tone slightly darker. Tyrion’s leg kicked at the back of the front seat, not quite reaching it.

        “I don’t tell you this to hurt you. Believe me… but, there are others… than you, I mean.” He ran his stubby fingers through his fine blond hair. Jaime was dumbstruck. He’d always been faithful to Cersei.  _Always._  It took him a moment to find his voice.

        “Who?” he croaked, searching for his brother’s gaze. Tyrion did not meet Jaime’s eyes, but instead looked down at his hands, turning them over as if they were suddenly the most interesting things in the world.

        “Lancel,” he murmured. Jaime bit his lip. Their own cousin… gods, the kid was still in college. “Osmund Kettleblack,” Tyrion added after a moment. Another knife stuck through Jaime’s heart. The vice president of marketing at Lannister Enterprises was a burly man, but not unhandsome. “And Moonboy…” Tyrion’s voice trailed off as he named the last offender. Jaime’s eyes grew wide.

        “ _Please_  tell me you’re kidding about that last one.” When Tyrion didn’t reply, Jaime’s head fell into his hands. “Oh  gods ,” he mumbled through his fingers.  _Moonboy…seven hells, she was fucking the janitor…_ Jaime peered over towards his brother. He may have  _said_ his intention wasn’t to hurt him… yet… “Why are you telling me this?” Tyrion shrugged.

        “Just thought you had a right to know,” Tyrion replied glumly, turning his gaze toward the taxi window.

        They did not speak for the remainder of the journey. When they reached the airport Jaime took up Tyrion’s bags and escorted him as far as the line to security. Tyrion stopped in his tracks and turned to face his brother a final time.

        “This is it I suppose.” He looked up at Jaime, their eyes meeting for the first time since the beginning of their journey. Jaime knelt and pulled Tyrion into a fierce hug.

        “Take care,” he whispered in his ear. “I wish the circumstances were different.” When he pulled away he noticed the strange gleam in Tyrion’s mismatched eyes. “What is it?” he asked curiously. Tyrion looked rather serious for a moment, but a brief smile flickered over his lips. 

“I did it, you know.” He said it rather matter of factly. Jaime furrowed his brow.

        “What did you do?” he asked as his brother turned and began to leave.

        “Killed him.” Jaime’s heart stopped as he watched his brother hand his ticket to the security guard, and then pass through the metal detector. He turned then once more, offering a broad smile and a wave to Jaime, before hurrying off to his gate. Jaime just stood there too stunned to move.

        He returned to the taxi stand outside the airport. The rain hadn’t let up. The names seemed to flash through his mind, one after the other.  _Lancel, Osmund Kettleblack, Moonboy-_ He massaged his temples trying to free up his mind.  _He did it. My brother’s a murderer._ A taxi pulled up abruptly, splashing Jaime waist high in water. He didn’t care. Throwing open the door to the back seat he ordered the driver to take him to the beach. He’d worry about getting home later.

        The entire time he walked the beach the names poured over him, saturating his mind and body even more than the freezing rain.  _Lancel, Osmund Kettleblack, Moonboy... Lancel, Osmund Kettleblack, Moonboy..._  Finally, when he was sure he must be on the verge of hypothermia, Jaime called Cersei to pick him up. When her red Ferrari pulled up in the beach parking lot, Jaime all but threw himself into the passenger seat. Cersei shielded her face from his spray as he shook out his hair. 

"Seven hells, Jaime! Why are you out in this weather?" Her emerald eyes flashed over him, before rolling to the ceiling. Jaime didn't answer, but turned to stare out the window moodily.

When they made it back to Cersei's house Jaime burst through the door after his sister. As she hurried into the bathroom to find him a towel, Jaime took a moment to make sure that the kids weren't home, poking his head into each of their bedrooms in turn, before remembering that it was a Thursday and they would all be in school. 

"You better not be getting the carpet wet," Cersei called from the bathroom. Her snide comment paired with Jaime's physical state managed to provoke him to anger. Storming down the hallway, Jaime rounded the corner to the master bedroom. As he was about to confront his twin in the bathroom, a cat darted out from under the bed, catching him unawares. With a hard  _thud_  Jaime landed on the plush carpet, taking the form of a cursing, raging puddle in Cersei’s otherwise spotless home. Alarmed by the calamity, Cersei rushed out of the bathroom, towel in hand. When she found Jaime on the floor before her, annoyed, but otherwise unharmed, she rolled her eyes and threw the towel at his feet, before crossing to the bed and flopping down onto it.

        “What has gotten into you today?” she addressed the ceiling. Jaime used the towel to dry his face and ruffle out the remaining droplets in his long hair. 

        “I don’t know,” he growled, throwing the towel at Cersei's feet instead. She glanced up curiously as Jaime pushed himself to his feet once more. “Maybe it has something to do with the fact that your damn cat nearly just killed me.” She sighed and fell back onto the mattress again. “Or,” Jaime went on, “perhaps it’s because our brother killed our father.” She seem unmoved by this statement. She’d thought it had been Tyrion all along, after all. Jaime advanced to the bed and stared down at his sister… his beautiful, cruel sister. “Or maybe it’s because you’ve been fucking half of Lannister Enterprises.” This finally stirred a reaction within her. Jolting upright, she met his eyes with a fiery gaze. 

        “Where did you hear that slander?” she hissed. Jaime’s lip curled. 

        “It doesn’t matter. Osmund Kettleblack? Honestly you could do so much better.” The use of Kettleblack’s name spurned something within her. She tore her gaze away. 

        “Lies,” she growled. 

        “And Lancel? He’s only… gods, nineteen, isn’t he?” Jaime went on, staring her down. She jumped to her feet and rushed into the bathroom. Jaime chased after her. “I was always faithful to you! Always, even when you married that pig!” Cersei gripped the counter.

        “Don’t call him that,” she whispered through gritted teeth.

        “Like you didn’t think the same!” roared Jaime. “Look at me!” he grabbed her shoulder, but before he could force her about, she turned of her own accord and struck him harshly across the cheek. Something snapped within him. His hand had turned to a fist and was whirling through the air. Cersei moved quickly to the side, out of harms way, and Jaime’s hand connected with the bathroom mirror, shattering his own, and his twin’s reflections.

        There had been so much blood. Jaime lost consciousness after a few minutes, Cersei’s screams going right through him. Twice he returned to consciousness. Once as he was being loaded into the back of an ambulance, and a second time as he was rushed into the ER, Cersei’s tearstained face hovering above his. When he finally came to again, he knew something was wrong. It was a new day. The sun was streaming into the modest hospital room from an open window. His hand… He looked down at his right hand to see a plaster cast. Reaching along the side of the bed, he found a button to call for a nurse. After a few minute’s anticipation, the door to his room was opened, and a slightly stooped, older gentleman came in. 

        “Hello, Mr. Lannister,” he greeted Jaime. “I’m your surgeon, Doctor Qyburn.”

        “I’d offer to shake hands, but,” Jaime waved his cast. Qyburn chuckled. 

“Glad to see your wit’s recovered quickly.” A weak smiled spread over Jaime’s lips.

“My usual doctor is Pycelle. Is he not in?” Jaime asked conversationally. 

        “I’m afraid Doctor Pycelle has… retired,” answered Qyburn. “Now, about your hand… I’m afraid you’ve done quite a bit of damage to it…”

        Qyburn had gone on to tell Jaime that he may never have proper use of his hand again, having sliced an artery with a mirror fragment. He was released from the hospital a few days later. Cersei refused to answer his calls or see him, so Jaime ended up calling his secretary, inherited from his father, to help him around the house a bit. Iyln Payne didn’t complain… but then he couldn’t, as he’d lost his tongue in some horrible accident. He wasn’t much for conversation, but he was a good listener. 

        Today was the first day Jaime felt well enough to venture to the beach. He’d given up all hope of ever finding Honor again, but the beach still somehow brought him comfort. He turned a stone over with his foot as he wandered along the shore. Jaime had been walking for nearly an hour now, the salty breeze tousling his hair enjoyably. He watched his feet as he walked, scanning the ground in front of them for shells and sea glass, when his eyes came to rest on a tennis ball. He smirked at it, before kicking it lightly along in front of him. Then a bark rang through his ears. Looking around, he didn’t see a dog at first, and ruled it out as a hopeful imagining… then from around a large boulder came a blur of golden fur. Jaime’s mouth fell open.  _It couldn’t be._ The dog stopped abruptly in its tracks, it’s eyes locked on Jaime. 

        “Honor?” Jaime asked it in disbelief. That was all it took. With a bound, the dog was upon him, knocking him down into the sand, licking his face incessantly. “It is you!” he laughed through his tears, ruffling the dog’s sandy fur. 

        “Oathkeeper!” Jaime managed to push the dog away enough to sit up. A huge woman was striding over to them, her cheeks flushed red. “I’m so sorry! He usually doesn’t run off like this,” she stated, patting her leg. Honor jumped off of Jaime, forcing a paw into his gut, as he returned to the woman.

        “Maybe he doesn't run off on you… but he certainly did to me,” replied Jaime. The woman stared at him in confusion. He pointed to Honor. “That’s my dog.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was rather a longer chapter... I'll try to have another up in the nearish future! I've been really enjoying all your lovely comments!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY. I am human garbage and I meant to update a million years ago, but life is stupidly busy. Thankfully it is nearing the end of the semester so I will be able to write (hopefully) much more over the summer. Anyway, here is chapter 7.

“Your dog?” her voice faltered as the words fell from her lips.

“Yes,” the man replied, clumsily pushing himself to his feet. Brienne took note of his bandaged hand as he dusted sand from his sweatshirt and jeans. He looked as if his day were going much like hers. His features looked sunken, as if he hadn’t eaten properly in a while, and the dark circles under his eyes even put her mascara stained cheeks to shame. Despite all this she couldn’t help but think that he was quite attractive. His long blonde hair whipped about in the breeze, and even under the thick sweatshirt she could tell he was in superior physical condition.

“I-I um…” Her brain seemed to have forgotten how to form words. She cleared her throat, trying to buy herself some time. “Well,” she tried again. “What’s taken you so long?” As soon as the words were out of her mouth she regretted them. The man looked like he might laugh for a moment, but the sound caught in his throat. 

“Excuse me? It’s not my fault you stole _my_ dog!” Brienne stumbled back as though he had struck her.

“I- How _dare_ you!” She glanced down at Oathkeeper who was happily panting, looking back and forth between her and the man. “I didn’t steal him. I found him,” she insisted.

“Right, well why didn’t you report him to the police?” countered the man. Brienne shuffled her feet. She had initially intended to go to the police… but things at work had set back her schedule… and then she’d gotten so attached to Oathkeeper….

“I um… I told my boyfriend to call it in,” she lied. Granted it felt nice to blame Hyle for something. The man scoffed.

“Whatever. Can I just have my dog back?” Brienne narrowed her eyes at him.

“You don’t believe me?” she asked, trying to take hold of the dog’s collar discreetly. 

“Put it this way,” he replied, “you’re not a very good liar.” She couldn’t believe her ears. 

“Excuse me?”

“You’re excused,” he replied smoothly, taking hold of Oathkeeper’s collar himself. Realizing that hostility wasn't going to win him over, Brienne decided to try a new tactic. Men always wanted to have the upper hand. They always wanted women to be the weak ones… Well so be it. 

“Fine,” she released the collar, and instead brought her hand up to her eye, to hold back tears that were not yet formed. “Take the dog. Why should I care? It’s not like the rest of my life isn’t shitty enough.” It wasn’t hard to work up tears, not after all that had happened today, and the thought of losing Oathkeeper was truly devastating. The man paused and Brienne had to hold back a smile of triumph.

“You too?” His reply startled her, and suddenly her tears stopped as she found his eyes. He had green eyes, weary green eyes. He released the dog’s collar as well, and Oathkeeper ran a circle around her and the man, before settling in the sand between them, his chin on his paws. They stared down at the dog together. 

They were quiet for a while, just watching the dog in question as it looked up expectantly at the two of them. Briene pulled her own sweater closer around her and pushed her stringy, salt-saturated hair out of her face. Finally the man spoke.

“We could let the dog choose,” he muttered. Brienne blinked, unsure if she had heard him correctly.

“Pardon?” He looked from the dog to her.

“You obviously care about Honor. Why not let him choose?” he asked. It took Brienne a moment to register that Honor was the dog’s name. 

“Who names a dog Honor?” she asked, allowing the words to slip from her lips before she could think. The man furrowed his brow.

“What do you call him?” he asked curiously, squatting beside the dog and scratching its ears. Brienne glanced at the dog sheepishly.

“Oathkeeper,” she mumbled. The man laughed.

“And you're making fun of me for naming my dog Honor?” he asked with a grin. Brienne narrowed her eyes.

“ _My_ dog,” she corrected. 

“Whatever,” he grunted. Looking back to the dog he smiled. “What do you say boy? You can pick your home.”

Brienne raised an eyebrow. “You're actually serious?”

The man grinned. “I am.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will Honor choose to go home with?

“Ten paces then? It’s agreed?”

“I can’t believe we’re actually doing this.”

Jaime couldn’t keep himself from grinning. The look on this woman’s face was simply adorable… In a boorish, Frankenstein-esque kind of way. “Come on, let’s do this.”

With one last roll of her eyes the woman approached, and stood back-to-back with him in front of Honor. “Fine, let’s get this over with so I can go home with _my_ dog.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” he replied, a knot twisting in his gut at the realization that she may very well be right. “Okay,” he sighed. “And one,” Each took a step. “Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, and go!”

A few passersby stopped to witness the performance that followed. Together, both Jaime and the woman fell to their knees and began calling to the dog.

“Honor! Come here, boy!” Jaime gave a whistle, patting his thighs excitedly. 

“Oathkeeper! Here! Oathkeeper!” The woman clapped her hands twice and pointed to the sand in front of her. 

Jaime was hopeful for a moment. The dog jumped up excitedly and took two bounds towards him, before stopping dead and turning in a circle to the woman. 

“Honor!” He tried again, his voice cracking. “Come on! Come home to daddy!” 

The dog turned its head, its eyes sparkling with excitement. It ran twice in a circle, before seating itself directly between Jaime and the woman. 

The woman cringed as a pair of young girls laughed, pointing at the pair of them. “This is ridiculous,” she groaned. 

“Your giving in that easily?” Jaime asked with a smirk, patting his leg. “Come here, Honor!” 

The dog cocked its head at him a moment, before whimpering and laying down in the sand. 

“Oh, come on you stupid…” Jaime tailed off and flopped down into the sand himself. “Come on Honor…” he whispered to the cloudy sky, flinging an arm over his face.

“Now what do you suggest?” asked the woman, her voice closer than Jaime was expecting. 

Removing his arm, and scratching his cheek, he sat up once more, and surveyed the woman as she fell gracelessly into the sand beside him. Only then did Honor come bounding over, only to seat himself at their feet. 

Jaime smiled at the dog, reaching forward with his good hand to ruffle the fur at the top of his head. “You’re a right little shitlord, you know that?” He snuck a sideways glance at the woman as he drew his hand back, reaching into his pocket for his cigarettes. Her expression was hard to read. She might have been smiling, but he never knew a smile could look so sad. The way her eyes glistened made him wonder if she might start crying again. 

“What’s your name then?” he asked, positioning a cigarette between his lips. 

He’d caught her off guard. She blinked twice, seeming to shake herself back to reality. “Erm,” she cleared her throat. “Tarth.”

He smirked, flicking open his lighter. “You have a first name, Tarth?” He fumbled, trying to get the lighter to light, managing to click it twice, to no avail, and fumbled again.

“Here,” her hands shot out, taking the lighter from him before he could protest. She cupped her hand around the cigarette to shield it from the wind as she lit the flame. Her eyes flickered up to meet his as the cigarette took light. “Brienne,” she mumbled, closing the lighter. “Brienne Tarth.”

_‘Brienne Tarth,’_ Jaime thought, taking his first drag. _‘Brienne Tarth with the astonishing eyes.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Your comments and support are very much appreciated. :)  
> I'll try to have another chapter up by next Friday at the latest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne come to an agreement regarding Oathkeeper's home.

“So, what do you propose we do?” Brienne asked, tossing Oathkeeper’s ball between her hands. The dog sat up excitedly, watching it. With a smile she chucked it out into the water, the dog bounding off after it. 

The man smirked. “Nice throw.” 

She turned to face him. “Seriously, we need to figure something out.”

“I know,” he muttered, putting his cigarette out in the sand. The dog bounded back over and dropped the ball at the man’s feet. With a laugh the man leaned forward, clumsily taking it up in his left hand and give it a toss. The thing barely made it to the wet sand. “Bit out of practice,” he mumbled sheepishly.

Brienne watched as his eyes flashed down momentarily to the bandaged hand in his lap, and in that moment it all clicked. “You’re Jaime Lannister,” she blurted out before she could stop herself. 

The man paused, a mix of amusement and confusion playing about his face, before he finally let out a small chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yes. I am indeed guilty of being a Lannister.” 

Guilty did seem to be the appropriate word, what with all the scandal that floated about the Lannister name nowadays. Brienne cleared her throat. “I um, saw that you had been admitted to King’s Landing Hospital in the tabloids… I don’t buy them or anything I just sort of look at the titles in the check out-”

“You don’t have to explain… Actually I’d rather you didn’t.” He grimaced. 

Brienne’s eyes strayed to his hand. “Will it heal?”

He shook his head. “The damage was permanent. I’ll still be able to use it… just not as well.”

“I’m sorry,” she muttered, glancing up at Oathkeeper, who cocked his head. She smiled. “What are we going to do with you?” 

Oathkeeper whined and sprawled out in the sand, begging for a belly rub. Jaime leaned forward to oblige. “We could share him.” 

Brienne furrowed her brow. “What do you mean share?”

He glanced up, his eyes meeting hers. “I mean I can take him one week, and you can take him the next. Or maybe I can take him on weekdays and you can take him on weekends-”

“Woah, woah, hold on. I’m not settling to only take this dog for two days a week.”

“Okay, okay, so every other week. Does that sound alright?” He held out his hand to her. 

Oathkeeper sat up, his eyes on Jaime’s hand. Brienne bit her lip. _He’s not being unreasonable,_ she thought. _And I swore I’d find Oathkeeper’s owner._ Closing her eyes, she released a slow, defeated sigh. “Fine. Every other week it is.” She opened her eyes and locked onto his. “But I get him this week.” 

“What!?” He dropped his hand to his side. “You’ve had him for all this time!”

“Exactly, and so I have dog food at my house. I have his leash, collars, his bed-”

“You think I got rid of all of his things when he went missing?”

“No, but I do think you’ll need time to be sure you have _everything._ ” She paused. “And besides, I’m having a bad week.” 

Jaime held up his bandaged hand. “You think I’m not?”

She fixed him with a hard look. “I just found out my boyfriend of a year has led me on and only slept with me on a bet.” She threw up her hand. “Your move, Lannister.” 

He tensed, his eyes moving over her. Brienne wrapped her sweater closer about her self-consciously. “Alright,” he whispered. “Okay. You take him this week. But the rest of it, the every-other thing. Does that work?” He offered her his left hand again. 

She eyed it. “I want you to swear.”

“What?”

Her eyes met his. “I want you to swear a solemn oath-”

He dropped his hand again. “Are you serious?”

“I want to be sure… And even this way I know I can’t really count on you. Afterall, you are known as _the_ oathbreaker of King’s Landing.”

“For the love of-” He stopped short, meeting her intense gaze. “For fuck’s sake, wench, fine.”

“What did you just call-” 

He held up his hand, stopping her. “I, Jaime Lannister, do solemnly swear to take Honor-”

“Oathkeeper.”

“Oath- Honor- For the love of- I will take the goddamn dog from you next week, for the week, and then return it to you the following, repeating this godforsaken process for every other week after.”

She mulled his words over briefly before giving a resolute nod. “Good.” She held out her hand for him to shake. 

Twisting his left arm around he took her hand and gripped it firmly. “Then until next week, Brienne Tarth.” 

“Until Thursday.” 

“Saturday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was a little late! Keep an eye out for another chapter this Friday.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet evening at home after the encounter at the beach

Brienne Tarth’s Facebook was absolutely dull. Jaime was quick to search her name on the internet as soon as he returned home. He was sure he’d heard the name somewhere before. Sure enough, the first result that came up was Tarth Cottages. Of course, her father was the owner of the luxury cottages on Tarth island. The company had hosted an event there a few years back. 

The next result was her Facebook page. _‘Work history: Baratheon Enterprises… Well that won’t do at all.’_ Jaime thought with a smirk, taking a sip of wine. _‘Stomland High School, King’s Landing University- We went to the same university? Oh… graduating class… Woooah, no way is she that young.’_ He scrolled back up to look at her profile picture. _‘A flower. How original.’_ Instead he clicked on her photos. 

‘No Photos of Brienne Tarth’ read back from the screen. 

With a grunt of frustration, Jaime fell back in his computer chair, staring at the screen blankly. _‘Is she trying to be invisible?’_ He pondered this a moment. _‘If I were a woman… and I looked like her I might try to be invisible too.’_ Picking up his mouse he returned to her main page. As he hovered over the ‘Add Friend’ button he noted her friend count under her picture. _‘37 friends, no mutual friends.’_

“Well, Brienne Tarth,” whispered Jaime, clicking the button. “Here’s friend number 38.”

***

Brienne pulled her blanket a bit tighter around her as she returned to the couch with a bowl of Ramen in hand. Oathkeeper followed her dutifully, hopping up onto the couch beside her as she settled in to watch some television. 

Just as she found something decent to watch and was mid-first bite into her sad dinner, she was jolted by the noise of her phone going off against the coffee table, the vibrations shooting through the table’s metal frame. She scowled at the device briefly before slurping up some noodles. _‘It’s probably just Hyle, the git.’_

Oathkeeper nestled in beside her, resting his head on her lap. She scratched his ears and allowed herself to relax again. As she began to pick up on the premise of the show on screen, she was jolted again, the phone buzzing a second time. 

“For goodness sake,” she grumbled, kicking the blanket off and gently pushing the dog aside, she picked up her phone. 

‘2 Facebook notifications’ She furrowed her brow. _‘I barely use Facebook…’_ tapping the notification, she opened the app. 

‘1 Facebook message from Jaime Lannister’ 

_‘Great. If having to share a dog with him wasn’t enough...’_ She opened the message anyway. 

Jaime Lannister: hey

She snorted. _‘Just ‘hey’. Alright, Lannister.’_ Brienne tapped the reply bar.

Brienne Tarth: Evening, Lannister.

His reply was almost instantaneous.

Jaime Lannister: u ignoring my friend reqst?

Brienne Tarth: I hadn’t noticed it.

She returned to her notifications page. Sure enough, one waiting friend request from Jaime Lannister. She didn’t hit accept yet. 

Jaime Lannister: wat cha doin?

She smirked. 

Brienne Tarth: What is this, middle school?

_‘Aha, the first slow reply.’_

Jaime Lannister: Sorry, didn’t know we had to be official on Facebook.

Brienne Tarth: Not official, just maybe a little more grown up.

Jaime Lannister: Wouldn’t do much more growing if I were you.

Brienne Tarth: Fuck you.

She smiled despite herself. 

Jaime Lannister: Is that an offer, Tarth?

Her heart skipped a beat. She took a moment to think of a reply, trying to think of something saucy, but instead nerves got the better of her.

Brienne Tarth: No.

She waited for another snarky reply, but nothing came, no jipes, no teasing comments, so she settled back on the couch again, phone in hand this time. Her eyes flitted back to the television, but the show no longer seemed interesting. She hit mute. 

Still no reply from Lannister. She returned to her notification page, her thumb hovering over the accept button. There really wasn’t anything keeping her from adding him… so why was she holding back? About to hit ‘Accept,’ her phone buzzed again.

Jaime Lannister: Are you alright?

She tapped the message instead. 

Brienne Tarth: What?

Jaime Lannister: Are you alright?

Jaime Lannister: I mean, regarding the whole shitty boyfriend situation. I suspect you have a gaggle of girlfriends taking care of you.

Brienne released a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. 

Brienne Tarth: I don’t really have many girlfriends.

Jaime Lannister: No, I don’t suspect you do.

***

Jaime kicked himself. That sounded bad. He quickly tried to correct himself, his fingers tapping violently away at his keyboard.

Jaime Lannister: I don’t mean that in a rude way, only that it just doesn’t seem very… you? Does that make since? 

“Fuck me,” he growled, rereading his reply.

Jaime Lannister: *sense

Jaime Lannister: I guess what I mean is that you come off as a closed person, private.

There was a lull in her reply time. _‘Fuck, she probably thinks I’m a complete ass.’_ A red flag appeared above his notifications. He hit it, eager to rid any distractions from the screen, instead his face lit up in a smile. 

‘Brienne Tarth has accepted your friend request’

His message screen popped up again.

Brienne Tarth: I suppose you’re right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the late update. More to come!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne gets a call from the office the next day.

Brienne called into work the next day. This was the first time in her entire work history that she’d called in. It was a Friday, which meant that she wouldn’t have to deal with anyone from the company until Monday. _‘Thank the gods.’_

That afternoon Brienne could be found on her couch, once again, with Oathkeeper by her side, nursing a cup of coffee in her pajamas. After messaging Podrick that morning she’d returned to bed, allowing herself to sleep in for the first time since… She couldn’t remember the last time she’d actually slept in…

As she blearily watching the news over the rim of her mug, Brienne jumped as, like the night before, her phone buzzed against the table. 

“Need to take this off vibrate,” she mumbled, reaching for the device. 

**Text from: Margaery Tyrell**  
Ren just told me. Can I call?

Brienne sighed. She knew it was only a matter of time before she had to deal with the simpering sympathy calls, but in truth she could never really be ready for them. After a lifetime of people taking pity on her, it all got rather tiresome. 

**Text Sent to: Margaery Tyrell**  
I suppose there’s no time like the present.

Barely a minute passed before her phone started vibrating violently. Brienne hastily answered it.

“Hey Marg,” she grunted, hitting the mute button on the television remote. 

“Bri! Oh gods, you have to tell me everything. Are you alright? Want me to bring you some Ben and Jerry’s later?”

Margaery Tyrell… What could be said about her? Well, her heart was in the right place, that was for sure. Secretary and Facebook girlfriend to Renly Baratheon, although there was always the question of why seeing as everyone and their cousin knew Renly Baratheon was actually sleeping with Margaery’s brother, Loras. Still, Margaery had alway been genuine with Brienne, which was more than could be said about most people apparently. 

“Ren called Hyle and a few of the guys from the mailroom into his office earlier. I guess there’s a list of people he’s firing over this, but he didn’t give me all the details, I heard from Loras. I guess he heard some guys talking about it in the hall… I don’t know. Doesn’t matter. How are you feeling? Just awful I‘d imagine.” she jabbered.

“I- Yeah.” Brienne cupped her head in her hand, massaging her temple with her thumb. 

“And last night! I feel so bad! If I had known I would have come straight over. Why didn’t you text me? Handling this alone, not being able to talk… I just can’t even imagine.”

“Actually I did talk to someone…” Brienne replied without thinking. Immediately after the words left her mouth she regretted it. Even if Margaery had her heart in the right place didn’t mean her mouth always was. 

“Who? Oh gods, you didn’t go and have a rage hookup or anything like that did you?”

“Gods! Margaery, no. Do you even know me at all?”

“I don’t know… I thought maybe Pod came to console you and-”

“Stop! Ugh! No. He’s still in school! That would be-” 

“You’re so touchy. He’d not _that_ young.”

“Margaery, just… move past that please?”

Margaery sighed into the line. “Fine. So, tell me, who was this friend you talked to?”

Brienne bit her lip and gave Oathkeeper’s head a pat. “Jaime Lannister…”

Margaery gasped into the phone.

“Not like that! No. It’s actually kind of… complicated. You know my dog? Oathkeeper?” He sat up at the sound of his name.

“Yeah, why?”

“Did I ever tell you how I got him?”

“You found him, didn’t you? A stray, or run-away?”

“Yeah… well it turns out Jaime Lannister was his owner.”

“No way! Oh- Hold on, Ren needs something.” Margaery’s end went quiet for a moment. 

Brienne sighed, rolling her eyes at the ceiling. _‘Great, all I need is for the head of Baratheon Enterprises thinking I’m dating the head of Lannister Enterprises. This is gonna go just-’_

“I got to go. But I’m not done with you. I’ll come by later with ice cream so we can dish.”

“Great,” grunted Brienne. 

“See you later! Kiss kiss!” With that the line went dead.

Chucking her phone into the cushions on the opposite side of the couch, Brienne slumped over, burying her face in Oathkeeper’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come...  
> Hey look I actually posted on time this week!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little introduction for now... more to come! :)


End file.
